User talk:Madame Pearl Petalbee
Your blog Her blog is deleted for calling out a video that was praised all throughout this website? How is it not relevant? You and Gman both took credit for making the video in ''the video itself. I think the term you're looking for is, not a good ''reflection ''on this wiki, and on your behalf. Own up to your actions for once, seriously. ~ Spartan HERE WE GO PAR HERE WE GO! King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 21:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC Not sure how to "look for an excuse" to cause drama. Never heard of that one before, but you sure would fit that role. I'm not referring to other users, so don't pretend like I am. I'm talking specifically about you. You trolled a user, participated in the hacking of a Youtube account, and attempted griefing of a Minecraft server (allegedly). You brought this all upon yourself. Stop trying to deflect. I'm talking directly to ''you. ''You as a person, not the rest of this community; '''you. '''You need to apologize for your immature actions, and own up to them. You're acting like a child. ~ Spartan Pls stahp akting churldish pls spartan thx King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 21:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) We shall not have accusations against our users. Parax is no exception. Unless you show us undeniable proof that he indeed ''"trolled a user, participated in the hacking of a Youtube account, and attempted griefing of a Minecraft server (allegedly)" ''; then we will investigate it. The problem I see with your accusations is that the only valid reason for investigation is unproven fact that he ''"trolled a user" ''which on it's own is not something worthy of a ban. The other two parts of your accusations have no relation to this wiki as they involve "Youtube" and "Minecraft". Again, my apologies, Domina but "Youtube" and "Minecraft" are not associated with a wiki thus we cannot help you in your apparent quest for reparation. R.E: I'm confused as to why you and Blake are commenting on this, as it concerns neither of you. Anyways, as I pointed out earlier, in the Youtube video, the credits at the end said "Btw Spain, <3 Parax", if that isn't proof enough, notice Parax refuses to testify about the Youtube hacking issue. He simply deflects and calls it all irrelevant. Over 17 users on Pearson's Minecraft server have gotten the warning message telling them that their IP matches that of BaronVonShush. There's only two ways this can happen: 1.) They're all using Parax's IP, in other words, they all stole it. This is unlikely seeing as there are people below the age of 12 on Pearson's server and therefore do not have the skillset to manually change their IP. 2.) Parax or Davy planted some sort of bug to try and auto ban everyone on the server as their IP was already banned. This would be logical, (If I were a troll), fortunately I don't stoop to such levels of immaturity and obnixiousness. Pearson was tagged in that Youtube video on Facebook, simply because Parax and Davy were looking for a reaction out of him, and several comments were made by Davy/Parax on Pearson's Youtube account that tried to imply that he was gay. This is called trolling. I think that sums it all up. If you're going to jump into something that doesn't concern you whatsoever, at least know what you're talking about Johnny. :) '' ''~ Spartan ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Salve Soror, ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: #Blake, I don't know. As for Gio, I don't see what's wrong with him enforcing rules. You know, considering you keep jumping into issues you're not involved in either. #I recall saying in a previous comment in this discussion that I had no part in it. Having said that, I continue to call the issue irrelevant because it is. #Well, it's definitely not me. :/ -- 00:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) "''They're all using Parax's IP, in other words, they all stole it." ''What? Almost every day Pearson's server has had 0/500 people online. How could people be hacked when nobody is on? :c : : Then, Spartan, going by your hypocritical theory, why did you comment on a talk page that: A.) Never mentioned your name or anything that has to do with you. B.) Never required your input whatsoever. C.) Was only issued a warning, but now, has turned into a forum for an argument. k King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 03:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC)